


Love

by Stories_can_make_us_fly



Series: ShadowMagic [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Happy Ending, M/M, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14151789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stories_can_make_us_fly/pseuds/Stories_can_make_us_fly
Summary: Magnus had lived for centuries before he met Alec.And he wouldn't go back to living without him.





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> A week a ago, I started to watch Shadowhunters with my best friend and we basically watched all of it in four days and now I have a lot of feelings about Malec. So this little piece came to life.  
> It's entirely based on the TV show as I haven't read the books or saw the film.
> 
> I hope you like it and let me know what you think!

**Love**

 

Magnus had lived for centuries. He had seen the world change over and over again, events turning into stories, people withering away, faces becoming faded memories. All forgotten in the end.

 

He had enjoyed and laughed and celebrated life. He had mourned and cried and hated death. He had felt desperation and loneliness as well as love and joy. The thrill of falling in love, the pain of staying behind. Alone.

 

When it had become too much, when he couldn't bear to lose again, to stay behind, he had made his choice. To guard himself from the pain, to protect his heart from breaking again, to save his soul from drowning in sorrow.

For almost a century, his walls had protected him, keeping the pain, the darkness, far away from him.

 

What he hadn't realized was that they also kept out the light. The joy, the happiness, everything that made life worth living.

 

It wasn't until he laid eyes onto a certain young shadowhunter that the wall started to crack and light started to seep back into his soul. Filling him with feelings he had long forgotten.

 

In a short amount of time, so short that Magnus should have been worried, Alec managed to vaporize what had been built and held strong in the last hundred of years.

 

Love and happiness filled Magnus to the brim when Alec smiled at him from across a room. When his fingers grazed over his skin. When his soft lips pressed against his own. When his strong arms held him close against his chest. When he whispered sweet declarations of love into his ear.

 

A lifetime of happiness. A love so strong nothing would tear it apart. Magnus would fight for this, for Alec, to have him at his side as long as possible.

 

Until the end. And even after that.

 

Because Magnus knew that he wouldn't – couldn't – live in a world where Alec was gone. Where he would be alone and in pain again.

 

Warlocks were immortal, but that didn't mean they couldn't die.

 

So when his love left the world of the mortals after a long life together, Magnus followed him. Without regret, filled with love and a smile on his face.

 

For they would be together for all eternity. In whatever form there might be.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
